<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meowsician's Heat by Omegatits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974544">Meowsician's Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits'>Omegatits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Meowsician's Pride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CIX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat boy Seunghun, Established Relationship, Established heat relationship, Light Master/Pet dynamic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, cat boy, cat hybrid, heat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He awoke with fingers in his hair, carding in long smooth strokes through the dried locks and pinching the tender spot behind his ears. And, things were hot again. This time, much worse than the heat he’d fallen asleep with in his stomach. No this burned - shot up his back and had him catching his breath. His ears twitched the second they felt hot breath ghosting over them, the hint of a whisper from Byounggon, “Time to go, Kitty.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Meowsician's Pride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meowsician's Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/gifts">belatedwannable</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from Belatedwannable, and birthday present for Froggy. (Happy belated birthday Froggy!!)</p><p>Prompt: Catboy Seunghun is worked up after their well received and powerful 190727 Rain performance. Byounggon should help him out, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mic feedback - the sound of their heavy breathing and drops of rain hitting them between each of their farewells fill the stadium. Seunghun’s cream dyed ears twitched, and he smiled out at the crowd all protected in their raincoats and ponchos. Hot. He was incredibly hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group was quickly ushered backstage to the protection of a roof over their head, and towels were tossed to each of them by their stylists, already reaching to pull their suit jackets off to get hung up. The group, soaked and chilled to the bone, shuffled back to their trailer under the protection of umbrellas and towels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can not believe that it actually rained,” Yonghee chimed up, rubbing the towel over his hair and face. It effectively smeared his makeup much to the dismay of the stylist trying to clean him up without making a bigger mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It probably made for a cool performance, but I kept thinking I was gonna slip," Seunghun whined, stripping himself of his wet slacks and shirt. Black cat ears appeared in Seunghun’s view after pulling his head through the dry shirt. Jinyoung tilted his head at the older cat and his ears twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the towel laid in Seunghun’s chair and started slowly rubbing the water from his hair. Jinyoung smiled, all teeth and purred, “Your ears look so pretty, Hyung. I can imagine all the really cool pictures they got of you out there.” Seunghun’s cheeks, already red from the dancing, deepened in colour as he sat down. “But, we don’t want you to get an ear infection,” the younger explained before sticking a part of the towel into Seunghun’s ears. At first the feeling was uncomfortable, like when he was younger and his mother had used to hold his head down to swab his ears after a bath. But, as Jinyoung dried and cleaned him up, his fingers started massaging the cream cat ears atop Seunghun’s messy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghun closed his eyes, falling into the gentle gesture and grooming of his groupmate, and quiet purrs rumbled in his chest. The towel moved from the top of his head to the back and paused a moment, Seunghun nearly opened his eyes to see why Jinyoung had stopped, and the smell of someone else hit his nose. Byounggon’s cologne still clung heavily to his skin even through the sweat and rainwater. The cat held still as the hands holding his towel moved, and new ones replaced the gentle touch of Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s voice then came from the other side of the trailer before hissing and scolding Hyunsuk for... Something. Seunghun lost focus when Byounggon’s hands started carefully pinching and rubbing the sore spots in his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His purring grew louder and as he relaxed, adrenaline from their performance dying down, the heat he’d felt on stage once again returned to his body. It started in his chest first, crawled down his legs, moved through him in a way and urged him to crawl into Byounggon’s lap and beg for more than a little massage. That thought though was interrupted by small fingers taking a firm hold of his chin. Slitted eyes snapped open and Seunghun was face to face with one of their stylists and a wipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can close your eyes again, if you’d like,” she offered with a knowing smile. Her own ears twitched. No doubt, every one of the cats there had just caught Seunghun in his brief moment of comfort. Still, he found himself unable to turn off that little nagging in his chest. She wiped his face free of his smeared make-up and then offered him some lotion. “Clean your face again when you get back home,” she instructed, and then he was left alone with Byounggon again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stopped purring,” Gon whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stopped rubbing?” Seunghun offered, hoping it would get him out of explaining himself. It worked, but their leader was quickly dragged off to change his clothes, leaving Seunghun alone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung took Byounggon’s place again, this time in his sweats and a loose fitted long sleeve tee. Dry and clean of rain soaked clothes. “You good?” He whispered at the older man, crawling his way into Seunghun’s lap. "You smell funny," Jinyoung accused, speaking just under his breath. Seunghun huffed and slipped his arms around Jinyoung's waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.. I thought we'd get through our promotions before… I started showing signs." Jinyoung didn't reply, just snuggled into Seunghun's neck and closed his eyes. In seconds the younger was warm and purring himself to sleep, and with Jinyoung so comfortable, it didn’t take long for Seunghun to match his rhythm of purrs and drift off into his own nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awoke with fingers in his hair, carding in long smooth strokes through the dried locks and pinching the tender spot behind his ears. And, things were hot again. This time, much worse than the heat he’d fallen asleep with in his stomach. No this burned - shot up his back and had him catching his breath. His ears twitched the second they felt hot breath ghosting over them, the hint of a whisper from Byounggon, “Time to go, Kitty.” Jinyoung shifted in his lap and blinked slowly at their leader pulling an embarrassing mix of purr and moan with the scratches to Seunghun’s head. His black tail twitched, feeling Seunghun’s claws digging into his thighs. The kitten let out a low growl, surprising both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghun’s choked out half an apology before Jinyoung turned his nose up and crawled from Seunghun’s lap in search of a different, less worked up body to get in a cat nap with. Byounggon didn’t let up though, and firmly gripped Seunghun’s nape. The cat stretched out and leaned into the hard touch. All he wanted to do was beg for more of that roughness. “C’mon,” Gon squeezed a little harder, giving Seunghun little option but to pay attention. “Let’s go to the van.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood on shaky legs, and his gaze flicked back and forth between various people walking around the trailer before falling back to Gon. Byounggon cleared his throat and moved in to wrap an arm around Seunghun’s shoulder, pulling him in close. “Adjust yourself.” The cat’s ears fell back on his head as he shifted his legs and pants to adjust for the heavy erection he was sporting. The leader looked at the people around them, watching for any wandering eyes, and then ruffled Seunghun’s hair once he’d finished. “Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Seunghun mumbled. With Byounggon’s arm still around his shoulder, the two left the trailer behind their maknaes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the van grew harder and harder the longer Seunghun stood in such close proximity to Gon. Literally, and figuratively. And the grind of his pants was his least favorite part. Climbing into the backseat, as far from the door as he could get, Seunghun curled up the best he could. Byounggon followed, and the maknae’s filled in the front seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door shut, and Byounggon’s hands were on his thighs immediately, shielded from sight by the heavy tinted windows. “Kitty, can you hang on until we get home?” He asked softly, glancing forward to the black ears pressed down to Jinyoung’s hair. The stiffness of Jinyoung and the attempts from Hyunsuk to calmly pet him, told Byounggon that it would be best if they waited. As much of a struggle it would be for Seunghun. The creamy cat whined, gripped Byounggon’s hand and pressed it down to his stomach. Gon leaned over, gave a light pat to Seunghun’s tummy, and whispered, “Wait…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined, grumbled, but complied, and snuggled up to Byounggon’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride home was a struggle, and Seunghun was the first out of their van, to no one’s surprise. Byounggon offered to grab some of their bags to bring into the door, but was stopped by Hyunsuk who pushed him gently away from the van. “I can help-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go help him,” Yonghee scolded, pointing a finger at Byounggon. “He needs you more than us.” Their leader looked over each boy, and then to their manager, all waiting for him to leave. He needed no further permission, and quickly raced to their dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghun was on him the second he stepped in, hands on his cheeks, sharp claws teasing the softness of his skin. His mouth, panting and parted, was all Byounggon could focus on at first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long,” Seunghun whined. His tail stood upright, twitching at the tail. Similarly to when he caught one of his toy mice and waited to sink his sharp teeth into its cloth belly. The image probably should’ve been more of a turn off than it ended up being, but Byounggon finally looked at Seunghun’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thinly slitted blue watched him close. Exactly like he was prey. “I needed to make sure they didn’t need more for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” he whined, slitted eyes blowing out and pupils growing wide, “I needed you. I neeed you.” Byounggon pushed his back from their front door and took a firm hold of Seunghun’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we need to go to your room,” he firmly instructed. Seunghun licked his bottom lip, contemplating something surely, but followed the instruction with no additional hesitancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byounggon had enough time to lock the door behind them before Seunghun was on him again, this time, kneeling between his legs and nosing at the crotch of his pants. “Collar,” Gon snapped, and Seunghun froze. “That’s what we agree on, right? Go get it and then take a seat next to your bed,” he instructed. Slitted eyes blinked slowly at Byounggon, a weight of trust falling on them both, and then the cat crawled, all fours, to one of their dressers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byounggon stripped himself of his jeans, and stumbled toward the bed to take a seat. Collar raised in offering, Seunghun sat between his legs and tilted his head back to bare his neck as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said we shouldn’t expect your…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byounggon took the collar, red tinting his cheeks. “Yeah, your heat.. Until after promotions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's early.. But. I wasn’t expecting it. I guess - I assumed it’d be the same as usual, but we’ve been working extra hard, and there were… so many bodies out there today…” Seunghun tried to explain. Both quieted, settling in understanding that they weren’t exactly sure why this happened. “Are you.. Are you still okay with helping me? I know it’s not what we initially agreed on, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Byounggon quickly chimed in. “Absolutely yes, Seunghun. I’d be happy to, if you are okay with it as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghun huffed, ears pressed back to his head. “Byounggon… I’m on my knees in front of you trying to get you to put a collar on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader flushed and quickly hooked the leather behind Seunghun’s neck. He hesitated a moment, waiting for the final nod of Seunghun, confirming it was truly what he wanted, and then slipped the leather through its buckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands were on Byounggon again. As they smoothly slid up his thighs, the retractable claws returned, pricking Byounggon’s sweats threateningly. He lifted his hips and pushed the elastic down to his ankles, exposing himself to the cold air, and the claws followed back down his thighs. Seunghun licked his lips and leaned in, careful of his claws when he gripped the semi-erect length in his hands. “Can I?” he asked blue eyes looking up at Gon for approval. Gon nodded, and Seunghun pressed soft lips to the soft head of his cock. A kitten lick, another kiss, another lick, and then heat. Byounggon carded fingers through Seunghun’s hair and gave his flattened ears a little rub. The cat tilted his head into the touch and sucked lightly at his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough to get him going, filling out Seunghun’s mouth before sliding his other hand into the cat’s hair. With both hands he gave the suckling kitten a little push to the back of his head, urging him further down his length. He gasped when the purring started - vibrating around his cock in the slick velvet of Seunghun’s bobbing mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, Kitty… Baby, that feels so good,” he praised. Seunghun’s eyes slit up, and he blinked slowly before closing his eyes. The praise did something - brought some excitement to Seunghun that he chased with his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed down as best as he could, not as experienced with Byounggon’s length, before pulling back and wrapping his fist around what he couldn’t cover. Spit slicked his hand, making the twist in his grip easy. Byounggon’s stomach tensed the first twist, and Seunghun matched it with sucking and purring around his cockhead. He couldn’t help then praising him again, “Fu-ck,” choking on the words before gripping Seunghun’s hair in his fist. “Kitty you look so good like this. Suckling my cock like the needy kitten you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghun moaned and pulled off with a sweet pop. “H-hyung,” he whimpered, tail swishing behind him. Gon licked his lips and watched Seunghun’s hips shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do you need something, Kitty?” Seunghun nodded. “Ask for it.” He paused, a pout gracing his pink stained lips, and gripped Byounggon’s cock a little firmer. In response Byounggon tugged on the back of Seunghun’s collar, quickly correcting the threatening behavior. The cat froze, head tilted in the direction of the pulled leather. “Don’t be naughty, Kitty… Ask nicely, like I know you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” he hummed, and Byounggon loosened the collar’s pull to give him the room to speak. “Wanna… grind… on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a puppy?” Byounggon quickly asked. Seunghun squinted at him.  “Is that what you really want? To be a silly little puppy humping my foot?” The cat’s ears tilted back and he shook his head. “Then… What about a pillow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghun licked his lips and shot a glance down the bed to one of his pillows… Byounggon waited while Seunghun thought about his option, and then smiled when he looked back at him. “Will you do… things as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things? What kind of things are you thinking, Kitty?” he asked, scratching the back of his head slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purring started up again, and Seunghun closed his eyes, leaning back into the fingers in his hair. The cat let out a little, “Y’know..” And Byounggon chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, that’s why I’m asking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byounggon leaned down, holding Seunghun’s hair then to keep him from moving. With a little tilt to his head, his lips ghosted over the cats. “What are you being so coy for? I’ll give you whatever you want. You just need to tell me what it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little whine escaped his kitty - after each one, Byounggon grew more and more attached to the sound. Wanted nothing more than to continue to make him whine in so many ways. But, after his little fuss, Seunghun spoke up, “I want you inside me. Fingers, cock.. Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was rewarded with a quick peck to his lips and a smile from Gon. The older cupped Seunghun’s cheeks and rubbed his thumbs over them gently before praising, “That’s a good boy. Of course I can do that for you. You asked so boldly, just like I asked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghun stood up quickly and stripped himself of his clothes, and Byounggon followed suit, stepping out of the sweats around his ankles. The two switched spots, Seunghun settling down on his stomach with a pillow between his hips and the bed. It gave him something to grind on, like he wanted, and a little lift for Byounggon to open him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A swish of his tail, and then the cold slick of lube, and Seunghun turned his head to bury into another pillow. Two hands touch him - one sliding between his lubed cheeks and the second gripping his tail at the base. His hips stuttered forward, getting in one good rut into the pillow before the first finger sank agonisingly into him. It moved slow, dragging back and forth into him with a testing pace. Not so much teasing, but fuck if it didn’t feel like a tease to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” he purred, tail vibrating and twitching with the request. Byounggon obliged, and a second was slid in next to the first. It gave just a hint of a stretch, pleasing the cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” He flushed at the praise and rocked back on the fingers. Byounggon picked up his pace, sinking his fingers in a little fast after each drag back. “Fuck, you’re taking these so nicely, Kitty. Like you’re made for this.” Purring started, pleased with the praise, and Seunghun could hear his smirk in the chuckle that followed. “Yeah? You like that?” Gon asked. He replied with his hips again rocking back onto the fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byounggon twisted his hand, changing the angle for him to be able to rub his other fingers down the back of Seunghun’s sack, pressing down and rubbing his perineum. The response was immediate in the kitty clenching around his fingers. A gasp left him, breaking up the loud purring filling the space between each slicked thrust on fingers. His hips jerked and then fucked back - cock dragging on the pillow between his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The press, and new angle of the man’s fingers stimulated him in two ways, sending shocks of heavy pleasure through his gut and cock. Mixed with the friction stroking his cock, and the kitty was left moaning little, “Please, please, please,” with each pointed fuck into him. Byounggon could tell when he was about to cum before Seunghun even said it. His hole clenched, squeezing his fingers, leaving him to press a little harder on his taint for extra umph that he’d missed being unable to finger him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the cat yowls, barely a scream, but louder than any moan he’d given so far. He grinds frantic against the pillow, chasing any and all stimuli. “That’s it, Kitty. Cum for me. Fuck you’re so pretty like this.” Seunghun sank little fangs into his bottom lip, whimpering. Fingers start again the second Seunghun began to relax. He gasped, reaching back to grab Byounggon’s arm, but Gon leaned forward and pressed his forearm instead down over Seunghun’s shoulders. He held him down easily, and squeezed the tail in his hand while the other hand fingers him fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-nggh-a-ah.. G-Gon.. H-hyun- fuck, hyung?!” Seunghun cried, squirming to try and avoid the sparks firing up his back. He was on the edge again, so close to cumming, but painfully so. “W-wait, I..” He squealed. No, he was sure he couldn’t cum again, not like this. Could he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like an answer to his question, Byounggon spoke up, “You can do it. You’re a horny little kitty, right? C’mon and cum again.” His fingers were relentless, and Seunghun squeezed his eyes shut as he was brought through another harder orgasm. The cry he let out was choked, and cut off by his own overstimulation. All he saw was spots behind his eyes. And then the fingers stopped, pulled out, and rubbed slow soothing circles over his fluttering hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? You could do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghun groaned at first, but then sighed and laughed. “Guess so,” he hummed. The cat, panting slowly, rolled over onto his back and stared up at the human watching his every move. Byounggon sat down next to him and, with his dry hand, rubbed over his stomach. He didn’t speak up, but Seunghun knew what he wanted to ask. “Your turn,” he purred, spreading his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byounggon shook his head and offered, “We don’t have to,” before Seunghun raised his arms over his head and stretched. The arch of his back and stretched limbs quieted the human, just as he intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, please?” The cat asked, filling in the space where Byounggon was previously going to offer up excuses to give Seunghun a break. And how could he be turned down? Especially when asking so nicely, just like Gon liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byounggon crawled between the spread legs. Seunghun lifted his hips to better angle his hips with the pillow beneath him. Aligned with his stretched hole, Byounggon pushed in with little resistance, and Seunghun breathed slowly, relaxing as he slid in deeper than his fingers had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” He asked once flush with the other man’s ass. Seunghun reached his arms up above his head and sank his claws into the pillow under his head. Gon grabbed Seunghun’s legs, just behind his knees and pushed his legs up against his chest. The first thrust was slow, careful. And when Seunghun didn’t resist he picked up his pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking him into the mattress, leaning heavy unto the curled cat’s chest. Unsurprisingly, Seunghun was purring again almost immediately. As he leaned down, Gon reached around one of the legs he held to hook his finger in the collar and tug up. The cat moved, lunging at Byounggon with claws sliding carefully through his hair. Byounggon let one of his legs loose, Seunghun kept it wrapped around his hip. “F-ffu-.. Nnngh, H-hyung?” He whimpered, gasping. He struggled trying to think of words to express the angle, the closeness of this all. “D-deep,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you feel so good.” Byounggon closed the distance between their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips moved rough against each other, Seunghun trying to kiss between each cry from the pointed thrusts into him. And, Byounggon just wanted to take the cat apart, watch him turn to a trembling puddle in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghun broke the kiss to plead, “Bite me.” Without hesitation Byounggon filled the request - twisting to take a firm bite of Seunghun’s shoulder. Claws raked up his back, and squeeze around his cock prevented him from fucking into the cat. But the squeal and frantic cry of Seunghun again cumming beneath him was far worth it. The spasms around his cock were enough to bring him over the edge just after Seunghun, and had him filling the kitty with his cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth released their hold and Byounggon sat upright. Seunghun, no longer pressed into the curled position laid limp under Byounggon’s Worn gaze. Slitted blue eyes blinked slowly at the human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it get better now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll probably go through another wave or two in the next several hours but, I should be fine tomorrow,” Seunghun explained. At least, if Byounggon was able to keep up that same pace, no doubt he’d be fucked out of the roughest of waves by the following day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little whine escaped the cat when Byounggon pulled out, leaving him feeling sloppy and stretched still. “Do you need anything right now?” The human offered, feeling a little bad for how tired Seunghun looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you help me wash up and make dinner as an apology to the boys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byounggon blinked, tilted his head and smiled. Even worn out, Seunghun was thinking about their group. “You’re such a sweet kitty,” he cooed, reaching out and giving his head a light pat. “Yeah. Let me go get a towel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat purred and nuzzled the hand in his hair. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, and for your support! Kudos and Comments help, so if you liked it, let me know :)</p><p>For more teasers, drabbles, and other fuck nsfw stuff you can find me on twitter @Omegatits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>